


I promise Erik

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: Photos of love [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cuba inicedent, Declarations Of Love, Hero Suits, Last Time, Love, M/M, Meddling, Photographs, Photography, Pictures, Pre-Cuba, Promise, Promises, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last picture, the last time that Erik was with Charles...as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise Erik

**Author's Note:**

> For my BF Alexavindr, that is always there when you need her.

“I am going to kill Shaw!”

“Calm Erik down, you are going to hurt yourself otherwise!” Charles said trying to get the sipper up “I don’t like the others seeing you almost naked.”

“He will pay for…” his monologue stopped as Raven took a picture “Raven!”

“Raven it’s not time for this, get out.” Raven waked amused, giggling like a five year old.

“Erik” Charles said glancing deeply into Erik’s Eye “You know I love you?”

Erik looked at him, and stopped thinking about Shaw, he focused on the man in front of him and holed his chin in his hand moving forward to his lips “Of course.”

“Cuz I am afraid” Charles said letting tears out of his eyes, rolling softly in his cheeks, making Erik brake inside out.

“Oh, baby, don’t be afraid. We will always be tougher. We are a family. You and me, well adopt hundreds of children…just because you love having kids.” He chuckled as he led out a smile out of Charles face “And we will call them students.”

“That’s a wonderful idea Erik. But I still fear that something bad will tear us apart after this, that you will not be able to be the same.”

“Charles, I love you. And I will always will. That’s never going to change, you and me, that’s forever. I promise that I will never let go of you, if you don’t let go of me.”

“I promise.”

“I promise too, Charles.”

The silence of that last words were cut by the zipper that reached up easily now “ Well your suit is on. Ready to save the world?”

“Yes.”

They walked to the blackbird together, but didn’t return together.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and Kudo!!


End file.
